


Netflix evening

by Lynn_Forster



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Helnik fic" - Free choice of plot and topicNina and Matthias try to decide a movie or a series to watch on Netflix.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Netflix evening

Netflix on TV was probably the best idea Wylan gave them. Nothing was better than watching their favourite series and movies cuddling in bed, with something good to eat and two hot teacups on the bedside table.  
Nina was already under the blankets, the tv remote control in her hand, when Matthias entered the room, carrying two bowls.   
“Are pop corn ready?”she asked.  
The blonde giant nodded, sitting next to her: “Here they are. These are yours.”  
“With caramel topping?” she asked, narrowing her green eyes.  
“Caramel topping and a bit of chocolate syrup” the Fjerdan replied.   
Nina smiled: “Perfect. What did you put in yours?”  
“Salt. Just salt.”  
“You’re boring.”  
They both giggled, rubbing each other’s noses, before sharing a quick but lovely kiss.  
“What are we going to watch, today?” Matthias asked then, laying back on his pillow and placing his popcorn bowl on his own stomach.  
“Mmmh... I don’t know...” Nina said, lazily, resting her head on the Fjerdan’s shoulder. “Horror movie?”  
“We saw it yesterday... and you couldn’t sleep for hour, then.”  
“Okay, okay” the Grisha’s lips curved in a cunning grin. “What about a nice porn?”  
“Nina!”   
“Come on, you’re so lovely when you’re embarrassed!”  
“I’ll watch a porn movie only when you’ll watch...”  
“Matthias, don’t you dare...”  
“A sport movie!”  
Nina narrowed her eyes, menacing: “Never. I’d rather eat Fjerdans’ weird breakfast for a week.”  
They exchanged a challenging glance, then, they both laughed.  
“I think I know what we need” Matthias said then.   
Nina smiled, kissing his bearded cheek and caressing his huge, muscular arm: “I probably think the same.”  
They paused for a moment, then, they said together: “Fullmetal Alchemist rewatch!”

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fic I enjoyed writing.   
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Lynn


End file.
